The Stewart's Daughter
by corikane
Summary: She should have locked her door - her girlfriend and her dad agree. (No copyright infringement intended.)


**A/N: I have finally been able to write something a little longer than a drabble - a one shot. Wow. I'll just keep typing and hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"Are you in love with me?" Chloe asked as she climbed onto Beca's bed and positioned herself slowly, languidly on top of her girlfriend.

"Hmmmm, let me think," Beca said and mimicked someone deep in thought while Chloe grinned at her antics.

"Don't think too long or I might decide that you're not worth the wait."

"Oh, you would do that would you? Just up and leave?" Beca teased but then sobered. She cupped Chloe's jaw in one of her hands, stroking the side of the lovely girl's face. "I love you," she vowed. "And I'm also in love with you. You're my princess." Beca kissed Chloe passionately and the two young women lost themselves for a few minutes in the sensual exploration of each other's mouths. When they finally parted, breathless but smiling happily, Chloe fingered the slight chain around her girlfriend's neck.

"If I'm your princess, does that mean you're my prince?" the redhead asked. Beca laughed.

"Oh, no. No way. I'm no prince. I'm... I'm that incredibly cool girl you always wanted to be friends with but were not allowed to. The... stewart's daughter, living next to the stables, always around horses. You would sneak glimpses at me from your room in the highest tower of the castle."

"I bet they were long lingering glances... at your cute little behind," and Chloe pinched the body part in question. Beca squeaked but sobered quickly.

"You were totally enamored," she told Chloe.

"With the girl who always had straw in her hair and smelled of horse shit," the taller girl concluded and they both giggled.

"You betcha," Beca agreed and nibbled on Chloe's chin.

They started kissing again, letting their hands roam freely where they longed to go, shedding clothes in the process.

"When will your folks be back?" Chloe asked between passionate kisses and breathless moaning.

"Trev's at school for at least another hour, Sharon's in NOLA for a conference and dad... hmmmm, that feels good... dad's got a late appointment with the chair of his department," Beca answered before completely giving herself over to all the things that felt incredible and that Chloe was doing to her.

"When're you gonna tell your dad about us?" the redhead then asked and the sophomore felt her mood falter a little. She focused her eyes on her girlfriend. "Beca, you're living with your dad and his family now, he's gonna find out sooner or later when I'm here all the time," Chloe broached the subject of a duscussion that had lingered at the back of her mind ever since Beca moved into her father's house. They had agreed that Beca should take a year off from working at the station, working at all, and just focus on the Bellas and her studies. But Beca hadn't wanted to live with another obnoxious roommate and since she and her dad had bonded at the end of the last school year it had seemed a good idea to move in with him and his family. And then things had progressed beyond friendship with Chloe and her, were still progressing but slower since Chloe had a job in the city and couldn't visit as often as they both would like. Spending time at the Mitchell's house became kind of their only chance to be together at all... but they had to be discreet, had to sneak around. And Chloe was starting to get annoyed with the secrecy and the hiding.

"Chlo, I really... I wanna tell him, 'kay? It's just... thing are good between us for the first time in years. I..."

"I know you're afraid, Becs, I know. But your dad is an okay guy, he'll understand. And if not, well, I'm the princess and I want his daughter." Chloe gave Beca a small smile. She didn't want to make light of Beca's fears because she knew all too well that they were real but she wasn't used to being in the closet and it was hard on her.

"And what the princess wants..."

"...the princess gets," Chloe finished the sentence and leaned back down to recapture Beca's lips. They were willing enough to be captured - for a while - then Beca used her weight to flip them over, coming to rest on top of Chloe, her legs entwined with the redhead's. She disengaged their lips with a loud smack, grinning:

"Then I hope the princess wants to get got, 'cause the stewart's daughter is used to getting her way, too," she told her girlfriend. Chloe laughed as Beca nibbled at her lips. They finally resumed the kissing and the touching while their bodies pressed eagerly against each other.

And then there was a short knock on the door and it opened before the girls could even move:

"Beca, are you ho... oh, my... no," and Ken Mitchell turned on the spot and closed the door again behind him.

* * *

Beca and Chloe looked comically shocked at the door which sat quiet innocently in its frame.

"This did not just happen," Beca said after a long moment and looked down the lengths of both their bodies. There was her hand, cupping Chloe's shapely behind and, of course, Chloe's hand pushed up under her own top. The only slightly redeeming fact was that they hadn't been naked, all the rest was disastrous. Beca let her head fall onto the matress next to Chloe's neck, breathing heavily. "Damn," she muttered.

"Shhhh, just breathe, baby. It'll be okay," Chloe comforted, sorting out their respective limbs and just holding her girlfriend to her for a while. "You know you'll have to get up and face him eventually, right?"

"We could lock the door and stay here for the rest of our lives," Beca suggested half in earnest. She sighed then sat up at the edge of the bed. Chloe rubbed her back.

"I should leave," she said and Beca looked back at her, suddenly looking so much younger and so much more frightened than her years or usual character. Her face seemed to say, 'don't leave me,' and Chloe's heart clenched at Beca's misery. "Or I could stay and hold your hand for moral support?"

Beca gave her a small smile.

"Of course, if we sat across from your father now, he'd probably think of what he's just seen the whole time..."

Beca groaned as if tortured.

"He will, won't he?" Chloe nodded. "I guess... I'll have to do it alone then. I mean... yeah, I guess it's okay," she said because she didn't want Chloe to feel bad for leaving her to face her demon alone. Chloe smiled proudly at her.

"You'll be okay, both of you. You're so brave, Becs, so capable and... strong. You're stronger than you know you are. But I know, and that's why I love you," she told her girlfriend, sitting up behind her and hugging her tight.

"You're my strength, Chlo," Beca gave back and then sighed. "I guess I better go talk to him now or I'll lose my nerve and you'll have to spend the rest of your life locked up here with me."

"Could be worse, but... go. I'm proud of you. You might wanna wash up first, though, and put on some pants," she said as Beca got up from her bed and she smacked her on her behind.

Beca looked back at her grinning sheepishly and then walked into her adjoining bathroom. When she reemerged, Chloe had gone but had left a note. Beca smiled as she read it:

"I love you, and so does your dad. And that's why he'll accept that you love me - but it might take him a little while. Be strong and good luck, Chloe. PS: Call me when you're done and we'll meet up. XO"

Beca folded the note and put it into her jeans pocket before she left her room to find her dad.

* * *

She found him in the kitchen, with no lights on but a steaming cup of tea infront of him. She walked toward him, feeling... terrified and ashamed. She stopped in the doorway, knowing that he was looking at her and she shoved her hands into her pockets, a defensive gesture. She found Chloe's note there, and merely feeling it and recalling the words on it, made her feel stronger. She didn't have a reason to be ashamed, she had done nothing wrong. And she would have to make sure that her dad understood this also.

Beca turned on the lights in the kitchen as she went to sit across from her father. Ken flinched at the sudden light but then looked at Beca. He wanted to be the first one to say something, he felt that he should be but he couldn't think of anything to say but to offer her a cup of tea. Before he could do that, she said:

"We need to have the talk." It caught him by surprise, that much was obvious to Beca and she had hoped that she would be able to. She needed to take control of this conversation.

"The talk? I'm pretty sure you had THE talk with your mother, I seem to recall she told me you did."

"It's not the talk where we sit and you tell me about sex, dad. It's the talk where we sit down and I tell you that I have a girlfriend and that I'm in love with her. And we're gonna have sex - probably in this house... probably very soon but I guess you already figured that out for yourself...," she broke off, seeing the hightened color in his face. "I'm in love, dad."

"Well, that's all right then," he said sarcastically.

"I'm not gonna apologize for loving another woman if that's what you want," she told him plainly but he huffed.

"I'm not a homophobe, Beca. Chloe seems... she seems like an intelligent young woman, very open, pretty."

"She is," Beca confirmed. "She's the best person... I love her."

"I could see that and would rather not think too much about that, Beca... the imagery was a little too much. I just... You haven't had sex, yet, I gather?" Beca shook her head. He seemed to catch onto something she had wanted to convey with her little speech earlier. "You're so young," he murmured.

"I'm 20 years old, dad. Most people my age would probably think me an old spinster already," Beca said and her dad smiled slightly.

"You look younger to me," he argued.

"That's because you know how I looked when I was two, and eight, and fourteen. But I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a woman. And a woman has needs," she added smirking slightly. Her dad made a face.

"Thanks for the intel, Beca, I wouldn't have known. It's not like I'm married for the second time... to a woman," he reminded her.

"I guess it's different when it's your daughter, though, isn't it?"

"Very different," he agreed.

"Well, at least I won't get pregnant... anytime soon. That's a relief, right?" Beca smiled at her father but he didn't seem ready for a lighter mood.

"There are other things I'll have to worry about now, everytime I know you went out with Chloe and are late," he indicated and she knew what he meant. She reached across the table and took his hands from his mug.

"Every time any one of us walks out that door, something bad could happen to us. Hell, we could sit down to dinner and some thugs could burst through the door and murder us all..."

"That makes me feel so much better," he interrupted her.

"I'm not trying to make you feel better, dad. Fact is, the world is not a safe place whether you're gay or straight or bisexual or bilingual. It's the world. I don't want you to worry more about me today than you did yesterday when you were afraid I'll meet a nice guy and get knocked up." She grinned at him and he sighed.

"You're insane, daughter. I never expected you to meet a 'nice' guy - guys are jerks." He smirked in the same way that Beca knew Chloe found adorable on her. "I want you to be careful, Beca. I want you to be as safe as you can be in this... fucked up world."

"Don't worry, dad. I'm always carrying my BU-raped-whistle with me." That finally made him laugh.

"That's not even funny," he said but kept on laughing. Beca joined him.

"I know, I just... it's just ridiculous. That whistle. They should give out baseball bats to the female student body, that would really make a difference." They laughed even harder at this. When they finally calmed down, Ken asked:

"You have your pepper spray, though, right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I may have a twisted sense of humor but I'm not careless, dad."

"Good," he said.

"You didn't raise a dummy," she told him.

"I didn't raise you at all," he raised his hand as she wanted to protest. "It's okay, your mom did a great job. And, in case I haven't said so before, I'm really proud of you and glad... glad that you have someone... that you're in love. That's a good thing and I like Chloe." Beca smiled brightly, she couldn't help it although she felt a little goofy doing it.

"Thanks, dad." Ken Mitchell got off his chair and opened his arms. Beca stepped into them and let herself be held for a long moment, until it started to feel awkward and she freed herself from him. He looked at her for a long moment.

"One more thing," he then said and she nodded. "next time you're alone in your room with your girlfriend, even if no one's there and not likely to come home for hours? Lock. Your. Door!" Beca nodded vigorously and he smiled. He took her face between his hands and kissed her on the head.

"I love you, Beca."

"I love you, dad," she answered before she left the kitchen, already fishing for her phone in her jeans to tell Chloe the good news.


End file.
